The Skeleton Man Chronicles
by Alexander Collins
Summary: Jon Webb, The Skeleton Man, is about to begin a new chapter in his life. One of adventure, magick, danger , and love... This is an extension of the fanfic "Hex-Y" Tales from the page of Marx810.
1. Chapter 1

Hex-y Tales Chapter 3

As Jon Webb approached the Black Rose Manor, his resolve only grew stronger. He had already given a lot of thought over offer and now he was ready to give her his answer. As he wandered the halls, he began to remember how easy it was for him to get lost. He started to think he may never be able to find her.

"Maybe she's not home…" he thought.

Before he could react, his body suddenly began to move towards the hot spring in the back yard. As though he knew that was where Raven was. Even from the cold winter air he could feel the heat coming from the springs. There were various statues of human satyrs and faeries pouring hot water. That's was when he found who he was looking for. Raven Hex. The dark witch of the black rose coven and Tarot's older sister. Raven did not seem to notice Jon until he was right in front of her. As she tilted her head up, she wrinkled her nose thinking it was another frost faery here to ruin her relaxation. Needless to say she was surprised when she found out it was Jon.

"H-hey Raven. Nice to see you" he said nervously. He was aware of how powerful she was and that it would be a bad idea to anger her. Yet strangely, Raven didn't seem to mind. After so many mishaps and adventures she had come to like Jon. Maybe it was funny response to seeing her skyclad all the time or the occasional sex.

"Why hello Jon." She said in an overly friendly yet seductive tone. "What brings you by? Come to sample the hot springs? Or are you just here to see my sister. Just to let you know, she's out on business."

"I know. Actually I came to talk to you. If that's okay." Jon rubbed the back of head. Judging by the nervous body language this talk would be out of his comfort zone.

"Oh really? Well if you want to talk let's talk. But you must join me Skeleton Man. The water is perfect.

Jon saw where this was going. He could refuse but she would probably use her magick to strip him so he began to take off his clothes. He stood in the cold air naked for only a second before slowly climbing into the pool.

They sat face to face silently for a few seconds before Jon started talking.

"Raven, remember the last time we talked?" Raven licked her lips greedily.

"Oh yes Jon. We certainly had some fun didn't we? Is that why you're here? Are you hungry for more?" She began to rub her foot against his member in the water. For some reason he didn't seem to mind as much as he should have.

"No…" Jon said slightly blushing. "… After that. You said that I have magick in me. That you would teach me how to get it out. How to use it. At first I thought you were just messing with me but something about you made me think you were sincere. I did a lot of thinking after that. I try my best to help you guys but I somehow get in trouble and always need you to save me."

Raven stopped playing footsy with his length. "But Jon you do help. Not just with the Dark Fey. You saved us from Azure and stopped his army. You managed to save New York from being destroyed by Latex Red." There was a sincere tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I had some hero moments but most of the time I end up captured, injured, hypnotized, drugged or nearly killed…" he counted this off on his fingers.

"Wow. You have been thinking a lot. But what are you trying to say Jon?"

Jon looked her right in her eyes, took a deep breath and said the next eight words that would change his life: "Raven, I want you to teach me magick."

Raven was without words. She simply sat there with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Raven?" Jon was worried that she may have broken her. Then all of a sudden she leapt at him with a deranged look her face shrieking at a high pitched tone that nearly deafened the fairies nearby. Soon his face was buried in her cleavage as she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head furiously.

"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Oh John you have no idea how happy this makes me!

Jon was struggling breathing before Raven releases him. "Jeez Raven calm down! I know this is a big deal but I didn't think you would be this excited!"

"Did you really think that I as joking with you? I was completely serious with you. You do have magick in you Jon Webb and with my help we can help you get it out and we are going to have so much fun doing it. When I'm done with you, people are going to remember the Skeleton Man."

"Uh okay, at least now you don't have to feel bad about having sex with a muggle" Jon joked.

"Oh don't worry my boy. It's not like I never felt bad before.

The way she said this, Jon felt a strange combination of arousal and fear. As she got out of the pool she conjured a bath robe to cover herself. "Your first lesson starts on the next full moon. That would be Thursday if you didn't know."

As she walked away, Jon felt a little nervous about what he got himself into. "Should I be afraid of this whole magick student thing?" He asked.

Raven slowly turned her head to face him, her eyes almost without pupils and a lick on her lips. "Very".


	2. The Skeleton Man and The Witchy Mama

This was the best day of his life! After months of waiting, it was finally his… A limited edition copy of "Space Knight 2". He even paid extra for the Cosmic Mage weapon pack and skins. Along with the season pass for extra storylines. He had already cleared his schedule for the whole day so he had nothing left to do but go home and immerse himself in his favorite video game franchise.

"Hey baby, where are you going?"

"Wow! Are those even real?!"

"As much as I'd like to stay and entertain you gentlemen, I really must be going."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. Not until we're done with you…

Jon turned his head and saw where the commotion was coming from. A group of thugs were harassing a woman nearby. Jon recognized who that woman was. He'd know that red mane of hair and that figure anywhere. "Looks like Tarot's mom is getting manhandled by some anti-witch jerkasses" he thought. He rushed over and grabbed the thugs by their collars. "The lady is with me…" he said with a threatening tone. "…So why don't you go find somewhere to root around… or else?" It didn't take much to have them running. He turned to Mother. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Jon. Thank you" She said lovingly. As a reward for saving her, she suddenly kissed Jon on the cheek. Which embarrassed him causing him to blush. "Yeah, uh, no problem. Just doing the right thing. What brings you out here anyway?" Jon knew that Mother and her family has to deal with a lot of subjugation and insults for being witches. This ranged from yelling slurs to hurling rocks. This was why she usually stayed up in the manor or in the Mist Realm.

"Well I couldn't help myself. The local bakery started selling petit fours and I just had to try it for myself." She held up a box labeled "Salem's Wicked Confectionaries" which had a picture of a witch flying a broomstick carrying what looked like a cake.

Jon rubbed the back of his head, a knowing smile on his face. "Heh. I guess I can't blame you. Their food is pretty good. But still, let me walk you home so you don't run into any more trouble."

"Why thank you Jon. It's nice to young man act gentlemanly to an old gal."

Since they never talked much, the walk up to the Black Rose Manor gave them a lot of time to talk and catch up with each other. "How are things going with you and Tarot?" She asked. "Oh. Things are going pretty well." Jon said. "I'm happy to here that Jon. You two are such a great couple. Raven hasn't been giving you any trouble recently has she?"

"Not really. We're actually starting to get along. She's been teaching me a lot of new things."

Mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh has she? What kind of things?"

Jon's eyes bulged. "W-wait a minute! Not those kinds of things! Well not most of the time. She's just been teaching about potions and magickal languages and stuff. That sort of thing."

She took on a serious tone. "So she has been teaching you Necro-magick. I can't stop you but please, be careful. Magick of any kind can take as much as it can give."

"Right. Thanks for the advice. Well, here we are. Manor sweet Manor." Mother wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. She was enjoying her time with him. No wonder his daughters like him. He's so funny, so kind, and so strong. She took his hand, ready to show him something very special.

"Jon. Can I show you something before you go?"

"Um… sure?

She led him through the manor until they reached a dead end. She placed her hand on head of a goblin statue and sent her energy through it. The wall suddenly split open from the middle and opened to a true sight.

A veritable Garden of Eden stretched out to them. Filled with flowers and trees from all over the world. Both from the world of man and the Realm beyond the Mist. Fairies frolicked in the trees swinging from the vines and eating some of the fruit that hung from the vines. Jon was literally speechless.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She began. This room has been around since the beginning of the Black Rose Coven. It is the elder's job to care for it. Help it grow, introduce new plants to it. It can only be shared with those in the family or those close to the family. Which is what you are Jon Webb. That is why I brought you here. You mean so much to me. You make my daughters happy. You saved our lives more than once. You're a part of this family. One that I cherish.

Jon was dumbstruck. He never realized just how much he meant to these people. Sure he cared for them… a lot. But he never really realized just how much he meant to them "T-thank you" He grinned smiled. "This means a lot to me. I care about you all so much." They hugged, which lasted long enough for the pixies nearby to gush at them. After they broke their hug, she turned away. She just remembered she had something important to take care of. "Feel free to enjoy the garden. I have something I need to do." With one last smile she left, leaving Jon to enjoy the scenery on his own.

Mother didn't want to leave him on his own but she needed to get _it_ under control. She approached the dangerous carnation. It had the appearance of a Venus flytrap with heart shaped leaves, but it was much more deadly: The Loner's Death. It got its name because if, disturbed it would release a cloud of pollen. This pollen would act as a powerful aphrodisiac, its victims literally pleasuring themselves to death. Even though it was dangerous she knew she could not leave it alone. If let alone the roots would begin to grow quickly, eventually breaking out of its pot and spreading through the garden sucking the nutrients out of the other plants.

She picked up a pair of enchanted scissors and carefully began to cut the leaves around it. Without enough leaves the Loner's Death would not be able to get enough energy to break free. "Honestly, why on earth did the Pixie Queen think _this_ was a good birthday present? I don't have any problems finding a man on my own, thank you very much". She had to be careful, she didn't feel like getting a face full of poison today but the pixies had a much better idea…

When she wasn't looking one of them snuck behind the plant ready to have some fun. One bump of her hips was all it took to disturb the plant…

Jon immediately heard Mother screaming and raced to her side. He found her on the floor and rushed to her side. He did not notice the pink cloud dissipating. Or that Mother's eyes were a strange tint of pink. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Jon…" she said in a strangely amorous voice."…You're so kind. So manly." She suddenly began to caress his chest. "Such a strong, young, sexy man."

"What?! Are you sure you're alright?" She always flirted and teased him in the past but she was never this forward. She suddenly turned around and began rubbing her butt against his crotch. "What's wrong Jon? Are you fine with having sex with my girls but afraid of what this girl is packing?"

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Jon stuttered. He suddenly noticed the plant sitting on the table nearby. Thanks to Raven's teachings he knew a few things about flora and fauna. He knew the Loner's Death when he saw it. "Ma'am listen to me. You're not in your right mind. You need to sit down and get some water into you." Mother draped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm getting something into me buts it not water…" She began to kiss his neck. Jon knew where this was going. He had been in enough situations to know that the only way to snap her out of this trance was to give her what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh Goddess yes!"

She pulled him in for a searing kiss, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. She guided one of his hands down to grab her butt, the other to grab one of her breasts. As Jon began to fondle this big beautiful woman, she began to massage his member.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." She said huskily.

One flash of magick later, they were suddenly in her bed chamber. She pushed onto his bed and used her magick to quickly strip herself. She stood there for a few minutes to let Jon fully take in her beauty. She was definitely where Tarot got her… beauty from. Her breasts were large yet firm, her legs long and delectable, her body had curves in all the right places. She turned around to let him have a perfect view of her ass. Plump, juicy and delectable. Like a peach waiting for someone to take a bite. She approached the bed crawled over to Jon. Climbing on top of him they began another make out session. He was amazed at how strong yet soft her body was. He sat up and took one of her nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it. He began sucking on it like a man dying of thirst. While he was doing this she took his member and began rubbing it against her lower lips. The pollen has made her flower extremely sensitive. It was only a matter of minutes before she reached her peak. To Jon's surprise her breasts suddenly began to squirt out milk. He welcomed the lactation into his mouth, gulping it down like a hungry child. As soon as one was dry he moved on to the next one. When he was done he flopped backwards trying to catch his breath.

"Wow…" He panted "That… was … something else!"

"Oh we're not done yet my little man." She said deeply.

He moved down to his bottom half and marveled at the feast in front of her. It had been so long since he had a man inside her. Especially one so large. She took it and pressed it between her breasts and began to massage it. She made sure to leave the tip out and began to lick it. First slowly in little circles taking in her mouth to suck on it. Jon moaned in absolute pleasure gripping the bed sheets as he tried to comprehend the pleasure he was feeling.

"You like that don't you Jon. Don't forget about me" She shook her perfect as in his face to illustrate her point. Jon began to lick at her honey pot, first slowly than delving deeper to taste her. They continued this for what felt like hours before Jon came first, his release leaking out of her cleavage. She lapped it up like a kitten until she was clean. Soon she released all over Jon's face soaking him. She turned around to face Jon her eyes radiating lust and longing. She had wanted to sample Jon since she first met him but she did not want to hurt her daughter or get in the way of her romance. But she had forgotten all about that. All she could focus on was him…

She climbed on top of him ready to ride him for everything he was worth. Jon inched his man hood into her slowly separating her lips making her moan her name. Once he was completely inside her she grinding her hips vigorously. Then she bounced up and down threatening to break the bed. She rode him for hours while Jon held onto her divine legs.

"Oh Jon! Yes…Yes…Uh…So strong….so hard…Huff…Huff" She climaxed, soaking Jon and the bedsheets under him. She fell down on top of her completely drained. But Jon wanted more. She flipped her over and grabbed her legs. He lifted them until her ankles were behind her head. Impressed with surprising flexibility he began to thrust deeply into her letting her feel all of him. The entire room echoed with their flesh slapping together.

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

"Oh Goddess...YES... I'm almost there... AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH" She screamed loudly as she and Jon released simultaneously.

He flexed his entire body and curled his toes emptying his cock into her waiting pit. She let go of her legs and flopped down on top of her. Both of them panting heavily after their session.

"Wow Jon! No wonder my girls like you much. That was amazing! Now let's…" Jon was fast asleep drooling on her breasts the last orgasm sapping him of his energy."Huh out like a light after some foreplay and two rounds? Told you couldn't handle me. Oh well. Gets some sleep kiddo. We can continue this in the morning." She fell asleep snuggling with Jon.

"I _sooo_ want to wake him up just to see the look on his face."

"Don't you dare! I'm not letting you ruin this for either of them."

Raven and Tarot returned home from the Mist realm and noticed strong sexual magick emanating from one of the rooms. When they decided to investigate they found the happy couple fast asleep. After some convincing from Tarot, Raven decided to let them sleep.

"Are you sure he'll be fine Raven? You said it yourself, Necro-magick can be very dangerous. I don't want what you did to Thornwic to happen to him."

"Don't worry sis. He might annoy me sometimes but I'd never do anything like that. Like I'd let our little boy toy get himself hurt."

When they left the room, Raven came back a little later. She took Jon's phone out of pocket and took a few pictures of the sleeping couple. When she was satisfied she left giggling at him.


	3. The Skeleton Man and Werecat

Jon was relaxing at home, doing what he usually does to unwind: playing video games. As he shot down another cosmic goliath, his ghost dog suddenly ran through the walls to alert him that someone has broken into the cemetery. "Seriously?! Who breaks into a cemetery in the middle of the day?" He paused his game and hurried outside. He didn't have time to put on his usual costume, so he just grabbed a nearby shovel to deal with the intruder. He followed Wraith to one of the many mausoleums and readied himself for whoever was inside. He kicked the door open and yelled for whoever was in there to come out. But there was nobody inside…

He slowly walked inside to figure out what was going on. "Maybe a ghost broke in" he thought but he didn't sense anything. He looked around seeing nothing but the coffin inside. He suddenly heard a rustling sound from the ceiling. He looked up and found a naked girl clinging from the corner above him. He was not that surprised to see a naked girl but was more surprised at who it was. If she was in her werecat form he would have immediately recognized who she was.

"Boo?!"

"The one and only" she said sheepishly...

After a few minutes Jon came back with a beach towel and led Boo Cat into his house. They sat down on the couch in the living room and got comfortable. "Okay Boo spill. What the heck were you doing in my cemetery and why are you naked?" "Well…" she began "I was just doing some exercising in my werecat form. I knew I would cause some trouble but I couldn't help myself! I just love the way the night air feels on my bare skin. Teasing the local boys by pretending to be a cosplayer. Tee Hee. But as I was having so much fun I lost track of time. By the time I noticed the sun coming up I was too far from home to hurry back. I needed to find a hiding place and I noticed your house I knew I thought you wouldn't let me in so I decided to hide in one of the mausoleums until the sun went back down."

"Okay. But how did you not disturb the ghost inside?"

"Oh. You mean Mr. Emmerson. He didn't seem to mind when I asked him. But then again he wasn't looking me in the eyes when I told, if you know what I mean" She winked flirtatiously.

Jon sighed. Even in death that guy was a perverted old fart.

"Why didn't you just call Tarot to find you and fly you home?"

The usually optimistic Boo Cat suddenly became down. "Well… about that… there was this whole love triangle thing with me, her and Licorice Dust. See we had a bit of a falling out a few months ago. They both think that I've been a bit inconsiderate of their feelings and they say we need some time apart. I've been kind of alone for a while and now that I think about it I have been a bit selfish." She looked like she was about to cry…

Jon was a little surprised. He usually saw Boo Cat as the kind of girl with a smile on her face and skip in her step. The sad girl in front of her looked nothing like that werecat…

"Hey, don't cry. Look if you need a place to stay until it gets dark I guess you can stay. Then I can drive you back home." Boo Cat suddenly perked up and grabbed Jon for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Man this girl is turbulent" He thought to himself.

"You don't have to worry about driving me home though! As soon as it gets dark I can just change and get home myself"

"Really I thought you were beasts only transformed under a full moon and last time I checked that's two weeks from now."

"For a normal were beast sure, but this kitty is special. I can change whenever I want as long as the moon is out. "

"Okay fine. But while you're here no funny business. I don't need you causing any more trouble while you're here. I especially don't need you freaking Wraith out again. Promise?"

"Don't you worry Jon. I won't cause any trouble. It the least you can do for inviting me into your home. Scout's Honor!" She even held up the scout sign with her fingers. Jon groaned at the impending trouble.

She began to wander around the house noticing that it has changed since the last time she's been there. She suddenly noticed his gamestation on the floor. Along with the game on pause. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed "You have a limited edition copy of Space Knight 2?! By the time I tried to get one they were sold out!"

Jon was surprised "Wow Boo. I had no idea you were such a game freak."

"Are you kidding me? This is like my favorite video game franchise ever! I love the universe. Especially the characters. Meow! You have to let me play with you!" she said as she picked up the spare controller.

"Who knew Boo was such a game freak?" Jon thought to himself. "Alright, but I should warn you. I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to co-op…

Jon immediately regretted challenging Boo. As it turns out she was quite the gamer. Ever since they started their first match Boo completely destroyed him and his army of space knights. Her character, which she named, iiziiRider69, was a cosmic monarch and completely trumped Jon no matter where they played. She once again vaporized his left flank and won the game.

"All right! I win again! In your face bone boy!" She started doing this victory dance that looked like a cross between Gagnam Style and the Bump.

"All right, all right you got me." Jon dropped his controller in defeat.

"Don't worry Jon. If you work hard enough you'll be able to reach my level" She said smugly. "Um where is your bathroom? I need to powder my nose, so to speak."

"Um upstairs, second door on the left." Jon pointed upstairs

"Thanks! When I get back I might show you a few tips on how to get your level up!" she skipped upstairs.

"Huh. Who knew she had a new dimension to her character?" Jon usually saw the girl who only like sex and the werecat who only liked sex

Jon noticed the beach towel on the floor and realized that she was completely naked the whole time. "Well she didn't seem to mind…"

He went upstairs to grab a few old games from his room. Maybe he will be able to beat her in some of the games he was experienced in. He suddenly noticed moaning coming from one of the rooms. It was coming from the bathroom. Jon pressed his ear to the door to listen better. She knew who it was and what she was doing. He completely forgot how uninhibited and prone to sudden decisions she was. "Tarot…Licky D… I miss you so much!" she moaned. She must have been really lonely. Suddenly Jon got an idea. "Let's see how lonely you feel when I'm done with you."

Luckily the door was unlocked so Jon simply had to turn the doorknob and go inside to see Boo pleasuring himself in his bathtub. She was so lost in her passions that he didn't notice Jon until he was standing right over her…

"Jon" she yelled as she attempted to cover herself with her hands. "I…You…This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Because it looks like you are doing a lot more than powdering your nose…"

This was the first time he ever saw Boo Cat embarrassed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find me like this. I was just a bout to use the toilet when my growler started itching. I thought maybe just a quick one to tide me over. I didn't want you to see me like this."

Jon kneeled down and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry Boo I don't mind. I've seen enough girls naked to not be surprised by this but if your problem is that big why not find someone new?"

"I tried…" Boo sighed "… but most of the people I met either weren't big enough or didn't have the stamina." She suddenly noticed the bulge in Jon's pants and her growler started itching again.

"Boo?" Jon said smugly "Do you need help scratching your itch?"

Boo only stared for a few seconds before jumping up and pulling him in for a kiss. Her tongue pressed against his teeth before he let her in. Her tongue was rough like a cat's tongue but was soft enough to feel pleasurable. Jon picked her up from out of the tub and she lept up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Why don't we take this to my room" Jon said. As he carried her into his bedroom…

They laid on the bed wrapped in each other kissing passionately. Boo mounted Jon and pressed her body tightly against his. She grabbed his hands and guided them down to her ass. He cupped them and was amazed at how tight they were. As they went back to kissing Jon did not seem to notice that the sun has went down. Nor did he notice Boo transforming into her werecat form. With a loud meow she had shapeshifted into her cat form. Completely with bright yellow eyes with vertical slit pupils, black fur, a tail, and Halloween markings that looked like a jack o' lantern.

Jon chuckled deeply "I was wondering when we would get to see this side of you."

Boo didn't listen. It had been so long since she had a good session and she was going to have her fun tonight…

She grabbed Jon's member and took the entire length in her mouth. Jon was amazed to discover that she did not just suck with her mouth she sucked with her whole body. As she built up momentum by bobbing up and down it was only a matter of time before Jon was the first to come. She slupred up all of his release leaving his member nice and clean. "Wow Boo! That was amazing!" Jon said. "Oh your just getting to know what I can do handsome." She stood up on the bed and turned around. She gave Jon a perfect view of her ass. Making it shake in front of him. Her favorite part of her body was always her butt as it was tight, good looking and her tail made it only look cuter. With sudden force she plunged her pussy down onto Jon's groin. The force enough to knock the wind out of Jon. She lifted her ass up to the tip and back down again with the same force. She repeated the same process again and again as pleasure and lust filled her entire body. She licked her lips as she heard Jon moan in pleasure and increased her speed. Jon grabbed her hips to help her along until Boo released all over Jon's crotched. She flopped down completely spent but happy.

"Oh you think we're done?" Jon said darkly "We're nowhere near done. Come here!" He suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Boo with him still inside her. With her back facing his chest he grabbed Boo's legs and lifted them behind her head. He nibbled on her cat ears and he heard a combination of Boo begging him to stop and urging him to keep going. With the force of a jackhammer he plunged himself in and out of Boo making her moan and almost cry with pleasure. She wrapped her tail around his leg urging him to go faster. But just as she was about to peak he suddenly pulled himself out. Merely rubbing it against her clit "No Jon what are you doing?!" she begged "Put it back in. I'm not done!"

She looked back and saw something dark in Jon's eyes. Something swirling behind them that scared her and yet at the same time aroused her. As though he was a dark king and she was his consort curled up in his lap.

"Do you know what they call this? Payback! Payback for all the times you touched me without my permission. From now on if you want me you ask first. No more mounting me while I'm unconscious or pulling down my pants. Understand?"

She had no choice but to agree."Y-yes Jon I promise! Now please let me come! I need this"

Jon was satisfied with her answer and with all the force he had he plunged himself back into her.

Her face froze in a mask of shock before it broke and she came full force. Spasming as the orgasm wracked her body she tightened enough to make Jon orgasm as they screamed in absolute pleasure….

She woke up a few hours later, her body sweating and exhausted. She leaned up and saw Jon fast asleep. Drool on his mouth as his chest rose up and down. She simply stared at him. When she saw the look in his eyes she knew the rumors were true.

"So Raven really has taken on an apprentice. Who knew Jon could be so dark? Oh well…" she grinned "I guess that means I have to be extra careful around him." She kissed him gently and made her way downstairs. Since it was still dark she could leap home on the the rooftops but not without getting something first…

Jon woke up the next morning with a sticky note on his face. After he took it off and read it he groaned and replaced the sticky note with his palm. "Thanks for the fun last Bone Boy…." The sticky note read "…I hope you don't mind but I nicked your Space Knight game last night while you were asleep. Don't worry I'll give it back to you when I'm done. Sincerely, you're lovable Boo Cat!"

Jon signed deeply "At least she's feeling like her old self again"


	4. The Skeleton Man and the Naughty Nurses

For the last few months Raven has taken Jon under her wing and taught him the art of magick… from her view. From ancient magickal languages to modern potions he absorbed everything. Occasionally they would venture into the mist realm to find forbidden spell books. They would inevitably run into a Mist realm creature they would have to fight and defeat in order to claim their prizes. As a reward for helping her Raven would reward him with sex. They were currently in Raven's room with Jon practicing how to conjure dark fire. They were both skyclad as Jon tried to focus at the task at hand. He had since gotten used to being skyclad around people. Or the people closest to him.

"Yes that's it Jon focus. Let the energy flow from you. Let it manifest on the physical plane." Raven was circling Jon as he held a flaming skull between his hands. He had recently begun learning how to conjure magickal energy in the form of attacks. "That's it Jon! You…" the skull suddenly exploded covering them both in embers. "You almost had it…" Raven signed as she blew soot of her hair. "Let's take a quick break and try again." She laid down on her bed and stretched letting out a long groan. Jon sat down at the edge and flopped backwards. "Who knew learning magick was such hard work?" he groaned. He sat up and turned to her. "Hey Rave?"

"What is it my boy? She asked as she relaxed.

"I just want to thanks for teaching me. I never knew I was capable of doing this stuff and I think you're a great teacher" he said in an embarrassed tone. Raven smiled warmly at him. Despite being so strong and a more than capable warrior he would still act like this embarrassed, shy child who always looked up to everyone. "And thank you Jon for letting me teach you, along with letting me occasionally play with you." She winked at him sexily. He crawled over to Raven, wanting to take in her beauty. He still couldn't believe that Tarot was okay with this. Letting Raven teach him and fuck her senseless. She must have gotten used to the idea of sharing her since he would probably be the dad of their children in the future. He began to trace his fingers over her tattoos. First over the spider legs markings on her soft full lips. She licked the tip of his fingers as they moved over her mouth. He moved his fingers down to the snake skeleton tattoo that traced over every curve of her body. He couldn't believe that such a woman existed in his world. A beautiful and deadly witch with such a body. As he moved his fingers he accidently caused Raven to shriek in laughter as he touched her ticklish spot. When he discovered that she could be tickled he flashed an evil grin. Raven's eyes bulged when she realized what he was thinking. "You wouldn't dare…" she threatened. Jon suddenly lunged at her tickling her with all of his might. She shrieked in laughter as he continued his onslaught. "NO! STOP! STOP!" she yelled. Hearing her laugh made Jon laugh as well as she rarely laughed unless it was his expense. "NO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she laughed so hard she nearly peed herself. Jon finally grew tired of this game and stopped leaving her panting and sweating. "You are going to pay for that Jon" she said darkly. Jon shrugged at her empty threat. Jon wanted to relax but there was something he needed to ask her for a long time and now that she was happy he could get a good answer. "Raven there's something I need to ask you. Something really important…" Raven scowled at him. She had been here before… "You can forget it Jon! I like you but I am not doing anal with you! If you want to play in the mud you can go find Boo Cat!"

"No it's not that" Jon rolled his eyes. "There something else I need your help with. Something I've been meaning to do for years but never had the chance to…."

The graveyard was deathly silent. Most of the ghost either sleeping or wandering in other places. The ones that decided to stay sensed the gravity in the air and decided to stay in their graves. The winter night was cold and crisp. Jon and Raven were standing in the center. Jon was in his Skeleton Man costume while Raven wore her Dress of Shadows. "This is where you want it to happen?" she asked.

"Yes" Jon nodded. "If we're going to fight them we need the home field advantage. Do we have everything we need?"

"Of course we do" she gestured to a basket filled with magickal ingredients. "Alright then. Let's do this…"

They drew a magickal circle in with complex symbols and enchanted chalk. As Raven bent over to put the finishing touches Jon couldn't help but observe her backside as she worked. He was not much of an ass man but seeing hers outlined from her dress was enough to stir the beast inside him. "Are you done with your side Jon?" She asked. "Oh...Uh...Yeah I'm done." He stammered. She giggled at him as he acted like a horny school boy. Suddenly a cold ran through Raven as chills went up her spine. "Well, well. Long time no see Pale Face…" a voice whispered coldly. Raven turned quickly to see would dare to scare her and her eyes became red with hostility. "YOU!" she shrieked. Standing in front of her was the ghost that stole from her years ago: Jon's ex-girlfriend. The Crypt Chick. Crypt Chick had a wide smile on her face but had no warmth to speak of. Suddenly Raven's hands lit up with green fire. Her intent to double kill this ghost bitch was clear. "I've waited a long time to find the person who stole from me. And now here you are. Now I'm going to make sure that you _stay_ dead." Crypt Chick simply laughed at her. She still had that short temper of hers. "Can't let go of an old grudge huh?" she cracked her knuckles ready for a fight. "Alright bitch. You want to go? LET'S GO!" She flew towards Raven with intent to rip her heart out and make her look at it. Jon leapt between them despite the danger it put him in. "THAT'S ENOUGH" he yelled. His hands suddenly glowed dark blue with fire as he forced both of them to stop. Luckily both of the girls seemed to have enough restraint to hold back and not strike the man they had feelings for. "You know this thief?!" Raven shrieked.

"Of course he knows me Gag Boobs! What are you supposed to be? His new booty call? Are those even real?" she smirked as she pointed at her chest. Raven was already seething at her but her comment towards her breasts nearly pushed her over the edge.

"BRANDI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jon yelled with such ferocity that he surprised them both. He turned to Raven. "To answer your question Raven yes. I do know her. She's my ex. I've been letting her live here because she can't move on…" she then turned to Crypt Chick. "And as for you Brandi, she's not my booty call. She's my teacher. I told you about her."

Crypt Chick turned her back to them obviously done with this conversation. "Whatever…" she said. She disappeared without a word…

Jon turned to Raven. "I'm sorry about that Raven. I know I already told you all about her, but I didn't think she would bother us like that. I thinks she's getting upset over the people I have in my life. I try to help her but she seems stuck in her ways."

Raven rolled her eyes at how noble Jon could be sometimes. "Let's just get this over with so we can go back to my place." she winked as she stepped back to her side of the circle. "Ready, my boy?" Jon walked to the circle and took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Raven raised her hands into the air and began to chant words so ancient. Jon closed his eyes and focused on who he wanted to summon. The ones that got away all those years ago and haunted the back of his mind. "COME FORTH!" they yelled into the night sky. Then, a flash of light….

Standing in the center were five nurses wearing revealing nurse clothing. But there was something… odd about them. Their skin was grey and clammy as though they have never seen sunlight. Some of them were bleeding profusely from different parts of their bodies. There clothes were tattered and torn with some of theme showing underwear. They held scalpels stained with blood. Each one looked around trying to piece together where they were and saw Jon standing in front of them. The one with in the center smirked at her old enemy. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Skeleton Man. It's so good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same for you. Looks like you were in the middle of another 'operation'." By operation he meant harvesting body parts from still living people. These nurses were once donators who wanted their body parts to help others when they were gone. But they changed their minds and came back from the dead looking for their lost parts. Killing innocent people to get their organs back. Jon had already lost two people to the crazed spirits and he was not going to lose anymore.

"Yes. We finally tracked down the bitch who stole Kimberly's breasts." She gestured to the blonde on her right with the bleeding chest. "She was quite a fighter and we had to get our hands dirty but just before we about to make the initial incision we were suddenly pulled from her room. I must say I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you could summon us from California."

Jon cracked his knuckles ready for a fight. "I had some help. Luckily for you, you don't have to worry about that for too long. Because I'm making sure that you five never hurt anyone else again."

"So these are the nurses you kept whining about Jon. I have to say, the nurse thing is a bit clichéd but whatever. I'm sure they didn't get to choose which suit they were going to die in." The nurses turned to the new voice and their eyes widened at the vision. Raven simply waved at them not considering them that much of a threat.

"My god! That figure…"

"Those eyes…"

"That _perfect_ skin… She's beautiful.

"Why thank you!" Raven chuckled. "I try… though not that much. I don't know why you hate them so much Jon. They don't seem that bad. A little misguided maybe…" she walked closer to them to really get a good look at the ghosts not noticing that they were brandishing sharp weapons.

"Raven stop! Their dangerous!" but it was too late. One of them backhanded Raven knocking her to the floor. Before she could retaliate, her mouth was covered with a cloth and fell unconscious…

The head ghost turned to Jon with a sadistic grin. "Good news Skeleton Man! You don't have to worry about us killing anyone else. We've decided to go for the big prize and harvest from your friend here. They began to circle the sleeping witch with their scalpels at the ready.

Jon ran towards them ducking and dodging their swipes and threw them aside. Luckily there were solid enough to touch. He picked up Raven and ran off into the night…

Raven woke up deliriously in a nearby park. The streetlights glowed dimly. Jon sat over her. "Raven are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jon. I can't believe those ghost bitches chloroformed me! When I get my hands on them I'm going to double kill them!" she growled.

"We've got bigger problems Rave. Those girls got the idea that you could be a donor. They might try to cut you to pieces to look good."

Raven grinned at him. "They can try but they should probably know. My flesh is no good unless I give it to them willingly."

"Yeah" Jon chuckled "I know from experience."

"How sweet of you to enjoy your last minutes with her. It's a shame such a creature has to die for the greater good."

Jon and Raven turned their heads to the nurses. They stood up ready for a fight.

"Are you sure you can stand and fight on your own Rave?"

"I'm just fine, my boy. It's them you should be worried about. Now that you have me on your side this shouldn't take too long." She looked forward at her opponents and steeled herself. "You bitches pulled a sneak attack on me last time. Let's see how you fight when you don't have any more tricks."

The head nurse smiled maliciously. "You know Jon. That ghost girl of yours gave us quite a fight. Along with that mangy dog of yours. Luckily we had some help. Suddenly the streetlights went out one by one. Shadows began to creep out and converge on the couple. Jon and Raven looked around in fear.

"You see we found some of your little ghost friends. The ones you kept locked because you though they were a danger. They weren't so happy at you caging them when all they wanted was to come back to life. So we let them go. We promised them that if they helped us get you two they could feed on your flesh while we get what we want from your girlfriend." The shadows began to take distorted shapes of people. Their fangs bared at the man who imprisoned them for so long.

"So Raven, since it looks like you are in a bad situation how about this? You surrender peacefully and we'll try to make this painless. Otherwise our angry friends here can drag your beaten corpse to us while they feast on your man. I highly suggest the former. We wouldn't want to bruise that body of yours." She and her henchwomen laughed.

Raven scowled at the nurses who were ruining her night with Jon. "You want my answer? Here's my answer! She pointed her finger at the center ghost and a green beam shot through her. As the nurse staggered back from the surprise attack. She flew forward at her enemies. "Not so fun when happens to you is it?!"

Jon smirked at his lover. "She was always so short tempered" he said to himself. He steeled himself as the shadows descended upon him…

For a while they fought bravely. Raven conjured spell after spell at her opponents causing them to light up in spectral fire. They were hurting but they wanted their prize. They stabbed at Raven with ferocity swiping from all directions until Raven passed out from the blood loss. Jon was not doing well either… he tried to cast the fire spell he learned from earlier but each time he almost had it he failed. The shadows clawed, tore and bit from all directions until he was knocked to the floor. They rose over him like a wave and began to envelop him in darkness. He tried to fight back but he was too weak and there was too many… The last thing he saw was the nurses descending upon their prize. They readied their knives as they lowered them down with intent to start with her eyes. And then darkness…

Jon was not ready to give up. He was not about to be eaten. He was not about to let his lover get sliced up like a Christmas ham. With all of his might he roared. Light began to leave his body. Growing brighter and brighter until it became fire. Light blue fire that enveloped the shadows on top of him burning them until there was nothing left. A pillar of fire shot from them as Jon stood up enveloped in light blue flames. The nurses looked up in shock at the skeleton man. For the first time in years they knew fear. He had look was that of pure determination as he walked towards them.

"You are not taking here from me!" he thrust his hands forward and shot a ball of spectral fire at the nurses. They screamed in pain as their clothes burned from their bodies. Their skin melted until they were nothing but bones. As their bones disintegrated Raven was left untouched from the flames unconscious. The nurses were gone. All that was left was the scalpels they used still glowing red hot. Jon ran towards Raven and placed his fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse. Jon picked her up. "I need to get her home. Get her into a healing cauldron." He muttered. The flames on his back began to grow and take shape until they took on the appearance of wings. They had the appearance of the skeletal structure of crow's wings which surprised Jon. He didn't think he was ready to learn flying magick yet. "I guess this beats walking." he thought he bent his knees and with one small leap he soared off into the night…

Raven groaned as she woke up. She looked around and she discovered she was in her bedroom. "What the...? What the hell happened? The last thing I remembered were those nurse bitches…"

"Don't worry Rave. They've been taken care of." Jon was sitting in a nearby chair, keeping watch of her while she slept. "Amazing how one quick dip in those healing cauldrons can heal a girl up so fast? Then again I did kind of heat it up on my own." He held up his hands and fire began to emanate from the palm of his hand. Raven simply stared at him. She knew he was powerful but she didn't think she would catch on so quickly. "Jon…" Raven practically whispered his name.

Don't worry. I'm still your boy. And I still need a teacher. Now that we know what I can do I need someone who can teach me how to focus this. I'm kind of afraid I might burn down my house by accident." He said nervously. Raven simply grinned at him and chuckles. So powerful… yet such a child.

"Well Jon it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. We'll need to find out just how this fire of yours works. Along with how much you can heal on your own with it. But we had enough excitement and danger for one night. Come on let's celebrate your newfound power." She patted the space next to her indicating her desires. Jon rolled his eyes. Barely conscious for five minutes and already horny…

As they kissed Jon didn't seem to notice that Raven grabbed a pair of magick canceling handcuffs from between her mattresses. Nor did he notice her slapping them on him. "R-Rave? What are you doing?" Raven sat on top of him with a sadistic grin. "What's the rule of the witches Jon? Whatever you do, comes back to you threefold! She conjured a black feather with full knowledge of what she was going to do with it. Jon begged for mercy as she descended upon her prey…


	5. The Skeleton Man and his Lovers

( _Author's Note: Hello fellow fanficers! This next story will be a two part story. Wanted to do something with Jarot. That's Jon and Tarot. Or maybe Taron? :P This is sort of a two-parter. Please be patient as I write the next part. It may take a while what with school and work. May your hearts have love!)_

"Come on Jon! You have to move faster than if you want to catch me!" Tarot laughed as she ran through the swamp. Jon trailed behind as he tried to keep up with her. "What's the big surprise anyway?" he panted. He was suddenly blinded by her G-string as she took it off. Next thing he knew he was carrying all of her clothing as she ran leaving only her mask and thigh high boots "You have to catch me first" she giggled.

Jon ran through the swamp blind and confused. His only way of knowing where he was by tracking Tarot's magickal aura. "Can I try and guess?" he asked.

"Nope. Besides we're almost there!" She stopped in front of a twisted tree growing out of the rocks.

"Okay Jon, you can stop running." She put out her hand and conjured a spell to stop him in his tracks.

"Okay Tarot, what is the big idea? You're running through the Mist Realm happier than I've ever seen you before."

Tarot had a big smile on her face to show her happiness as she told him the good news. "I can have children again!" she squealed.

Jon simply let the news sink in…"What?! How? I thought you were cursed for the rest of her life. How did this happen. Tarot ran over and hugged him tightly. "I don't know. For years I've been trying to heal myself. Used every restoration spell I know. Sat in the healing cauldrons for Goddess knows how long, then all of a sudden, I wake up today and it's just healed up."

"Just like that?" he asked skeptically.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Just like that."

Jon was a little unsure how to feel about this. Yes he was happy that the love of his life was fertile again but for her to heal up suddenly? He would have to ask Raven about that later. For now he just wanted to be with her.

"Well baby, I'm happy to hear that. We should celebrate!"

Tarot raised her hand and with a snap of her fingers her garments and Jon's disappeared in a flash of light and into a neatly folded pile on a rock nearby. "My thoughts exactly" she said in a sultry voice. She suddenly pushed onto the ground and grabbed his hardening member. "Let's celebrate by having some wild sex."

" _Of course"_ Jon thought, not that he was upset. They haven't been together in a while. "Aren't you worried that someone might be watching?" he asked nervously.

"I certainly hope so! That makes it so much hotter!" Jon could do nothing but roll his eyes. What was it with witches and exhibitionism?

"Uh… okay! But you're fertile now. You're saying you want to have a child here and now."

Tarot giggled at Jon's silliness. "No not now. Maybe one day but for now I just want us to enjoy each other. Love each other. Love our bodies like we were meant to. Besides…" she reached into her boots stocking and pulled out a condom with a picture of a pentagram on the front"… a good witch is always prepared."

It was obvious where this was going and Jon was ready to show her what he learned from Raven. "Well since we are doing this, how about you put that away. I've got a better idea. Jon took Tarot's hand off of his manhood and gripped it with both of his hands. He focused intently on his cock as he began to stroke it. Tarot watched with interest as she wondered what he was up to. Suddenly a spark came off of his shaft and his cock ignited in blue flames! Tarot looked with absolute shock as her favorite toy seemingly burned. She prepared to scoop up some water before Jon stopped her. "I know what it looks like but just listen: it works just like a condom but a _lot_ more fun. I doubles your pleasure and it keeps you from getting pregnant. It's not going to hurt you or anything. I promise. Like you said I just want you to enjoy yourself."

"If you say so Jon" she said nervously. She was always one for trying new things but she was still hesitant to putting this new form of heat into hers. As they positioned themselves face to face, Jon rubbed his tip against her causing her to shudder and pleasure. He suddenly plunged his cock deep into her, their eyes locked together as Tarot gasped. Her face was locked in an "Oh" as she tried to comprehend the pleasure she felt. Her mask soon broke as her orgasm crashed through her body. Her nails dug into Jon's back as she released all over his groin.

"See? I told you it would be great." Jon said smugly. If he was good for nothing else he could pleasure the ones he loved but Tarot wasn't even listening. All she could focus on was her fun as she pushed Jon to the ground and began to ride him. She brought herself up to the tip of him and came crashing back down as she began to saw herself on his member. All coherent thought was gone from the witch. All she could focus on, all she wanted, was the pleasure she felt from his beloved. His Skeleton Man. Jon simply put his hands on the back of his head and let Tarot have her fun. He got bored after a while and decided to help her out. She grabbed her ass and bent her down towards him and began to move in and out of her with great speed. Tarot was completely helpless to the onslaught as her moans increased. Soon another orgasm hit her as she released again. Jon followed shortly afterwards releasing himself deep inside of her. For a quick minute their souls bonded again as they say themselves in their past lives. They pleasure became too much for them as thy fell down in an exhausted but happy heap.

"I love you so much Jon Webb" she panted.

"I know babe. I love you too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She looked up to him with puppy dog eyes. "Really?" He pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing a familiar dance. "Really…"

As they embraced each other, neither of them noticed the dark faerie that was pleasuring herself to their bout. The same Fey that tortured the Tarot in Witchfork. Little did the happy couple know was that she was responsible for Tarot's healing and was ready to steal their firstborn child the first chance she had. All she had to do was wait…


	6. Lovers Part 2

Jon stepped forward and looked at the large, intricate door in front of him, wondering how many times he had an adrenaline rush in Raven's room. When he wasn't using his fire to protect her from some monster with happy hands, he was banging her brains out. That woman was unpredictable with a capital… everything. He sighed as he steeled himself for whatever she had planned this time. He still had idea how he gets himself into these situations. He loved Tarot deeply, that was why he let her continue to date Boo Cat since she meant so much to her. It took a while, but they finally had a sit down about where they stood with each other. They agreed that they loved each other deeply and for now, they would continue to keep their relationship open: Tarot would date Boo and Jon would continue to be Raven's student/man toy… but Jon was hoping to change that soon…

He placed his hand on the dark surface and opened the door. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. Raven was laying on her bed wearing her Dress of Shadows. . Her body was trembling. Sobs wracked her body as she buried her face into her pillow, clutching it like it was a life line. He had never seen her so broken.

"Raven?" Jon cautiously walked over to her. There was no telling how she would reach to seeing him.

Raven looked up to see her lover standing in front of her with concern in his eyes. "J-Jon? Don't look at me!" she shrieked. He jerked his head to the side so suddenly, it almost snapped. "Raven… what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help? He asked.

"No Jon. There's nothing you can do to help me. No one can help me! The only person who can is dead!" she sobbed as she fell into her pillow again.

Jon turned his head back to her again and walked forward to her again. There was a chance he might get zapped from getting close to her but he had to take that chance. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven… talk to me. What's wrong?" Raven lifted her head again and looked at Jon. She saw the care in his eyes. This calmed her down a bit. She pulled out a black spell book from her dress and showed it to Jon.

"Remember when I lured Raven into that library. I got this from it. An ancient spell book containing the darkest of dark magick from across the ages. It took me some effort but I finally got it opened…" she turned the pages until she stopped on an illustration showing legless spirits with mouths for eyes holding a noose. "… I tried to use this one specifically. A ritual designed to bring back lost loved ones… To bring back…my father." Jon's eyes bulged when he realized what she was up to. She tried this before and Tarot was nearly killed.

"I know I promised I wouldn't try this again but the temptation was too strong. I did the ritual and those spirits appeared before me and… and…" Raven pulled down the collar of her dress and Jon's blood turned cold. A rope burn ran around her neck. "The hung me."

"Raven! I can't believe you!" Jon shouted. "You were willing to throw your own life away to bring back your father?! Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

"I KNOW!" she shrieked. "I know… but I didn't know that would happen. The thing is… they didn't really kill me. They left the noose loose enough that I experienced near death. There I was in the Summerlands and on the other side of the bridge… there he was. My father! I was so happy I ran towards him. I was so ready to embrace him again. But then the rope broke and I was snapped back to the land of the living. I-I was so close…" she collapsed into Jon's shoulder and broke into tears again. Jon was devastated. Raven was usually so strong. So stoic and calm that he almost never saw her show any emotion except pride and anger. Yet here she was bawling her eyes out. Jon didn't know what else to do. He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her until she ran out of tears. When she was finished, she looked into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Jon. This must be awful for you."

He cupped her face with his hands. "It is. It's awful for me to see you like this. To see anyone I love to be reduced to this. I'm sorry about what happened to you. What I'm about to say may be a bit mean but I'm saying it _because_ I love you: you have to accept that he's gone." He said sternly. "Whatever price you want to pay to bring him back is not worth it and even if you did find a way to bring him back to life, he probably would not be happy with you hurting yourself like this. You can't dwell on the past. You can only plan for the future and live in the now. With Tarot, your mom… and me."

Raven simply stared at him as his words sank into her being. He was right. It was time for her to move on. There will come a time when her life will end and she will be reunited with him but for now, she had to live. She was _going_ to live. Raven suddenly realized something and began to smile up at her lover. "You just said you loved me" she said deeply.

"W-what?!" Jon stuttered "I did?! Well…uh…I…"

Raven interrupted him by crushing her lips to his. He was caught off guard but simply returned the kiss. He pushed his lounge into hers as they began to dance their familiar dance. She needed this. She needed to be with him. To love him… and she was going to with all her heart.

"If he was here, he would have loved you and would be proud of me for finding such a catch." She stated.

"Really? Rave?" Jon asked

"Really." They kissed for a little longer until they ran out of breath.

Jon picked up the black spell book and flipped through the pages. He was a little disturbed by the images inside. "You're not going to try any other creepy spells from this book anymore are you?" he asked Raven.

"Hmmm… no. That thing is just way too much trouble for me. I think I might just seal it away until I have a little more experience." She stated. Jon eyes suddenly bulged when he noticed one of the pages contained a very familiar pictured of a man wearing a horned mask. "Uh Rave? Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh yes. That is Thornwic. I tricked him into undoing the curses on that book and stuck him with the last curse. Serves him right for nearly getting us killed." She cackled loudly. Jon simply looked at him with a fearful look.

" _Man, I love this girl and all but she can be_ really _scary sometimes. I have to be careful or I could be next"_

He stood up then picked up Raven fireman style. "So how about we get to the healing cauldrons and see if I can't help you get rid of the mark on your neck?" he winked

Raven bit the bottom of her lip coyly. "I hope were thinking of the same definition of 'helping'.

"At this point, I'm sure we are" he responded just as coyly as he carried her off to the bathroom ready for their 'lesson'.

Deep in the mist realm, in a secure magickal prison where only the worst of the worst was imprisoned, the decapitated body of a fearsome dark elf lied motionless. Held by chains in a room designed d to contain its magick. Nothing could get in or out. Except for a legless sprit with mouths for eyes as it phased through the walls like it was nothing. It noticed a jar of salt nearby, picked it up and shattered it. Inside was a skeletal like head with a deep blue color, pointed ears and fangs. The spirit picked it up and placed it on the body. The neck wound suddenly healed itself and small red pupils began to glow from its empty eye sockets….

( _A/N: Alright this was part 2 of The Skeleton Man and his Lovers. I thinks this really shows how Jon cherishes his relationships. Dude knows how to value the love in his life. The next chapter will detail how He and the Black Rose witches go up against the Krampus. Tarot #96 is supposed to feature a She-Krampus against Jon. Can't wait for it to come out_ _. The next chapter will feature the return of Franken-Doll. Unfortunately that won't come out in a while. The next chapter I'm working on is a Kane Chronicles fanfic. The story is basically a lemon with Bast and Carter. Yeah. I'm into obscure stuff… May your hearts have love! ;)_


	7. Return of the Doll Woman

( _A/N: Here we go. I promised the next story would feature the return of Franken Doll. She has some plans in store for Tarot and it's up to Jon and Pooka to save her. By this time, Jon has gained more control over his fire magick and mixed it with his combat skills. I want to upload more than chapter of the Skeleton Man Chronicles. Sort of my 'Hexmas' present to all you fanficers out there. Enjoy ;)._

It started with Pooka coming to his house with a roll of parchment in his mouth. As Jon unwrapped it he noticed an old gift. A doll that resembled Tarot, the one he gave her years ago. His heart stopped when he realized what this meant. "My god… _she's_ back…"

Tarot woke up groggy and the first thing she noticed was that her hands were chained over her heads with manacles. As she looked around to get a bearing of her surroundings the first thing she noticed was the doll parts. Legs, arms and eyes of various shapes and sizes strewn over the floor. She immediately realized who captured her. "I was wondering when I would see you again. Come out. I know you're here!" Not long afterwards, a _something_ strutted out from the shadows to lord over her captured prey. Her skin was a sickly green with stitches running over most of her body as though she was hastily stitched together. An upside down pentagram as fixed onto the middle of her forehead. For clothing she wore a strapless green corset top with matching arm's length gloves and thigh high boots. She had wore no pants but wore a pair of panties with three sixes on the front. Her eyes were mismatched with one looking normal and the other looking inhuman. Her hair was fashioned into pigtails with pink highlights and looked as though she stuck her finger into an open light socket. "It's nice to meet you too Tarot." Illyria aka Franken-Doll said. "Thanks for keeping your body in such great shape. Those parts are to _die_ for!" she cackled.

"What it the meaning of this?!" Tarot demanded. She tried to cast a spell to release herself from her chains only to be shocked painfully. Her head slumped down as she recovered from the pain hurt but still conscious. "Don't do that again!" Franken Doll screamed. "You'll damage the goods! As for what I'm doing it's pretty obvious: I'm going to cut you into thirteen pieces then I'm going to stitch them onto myself. Wouldn't you agree that they would look so much better on me?" she asked as she struck a pose. "No. I don't considering I'm still using them." Tarot stated bluntly. "Now let me go or suffer the consequences!" Franken Doll retorted with a slap to the face. "You're in no position to start making demands." She said ominously. "Great. Now I damaged the cheek. No matter. A little blush should cover that. Lucky for you I need to get a few things before we get started." She snapped her fingers and the doll parts on the floor began to move. They soon assembled themselves to resemble humanoids and began to climb to a nearby desk. They fished out markers and crawled over to Tarot. They began to crawl up to Tarot and began tracing dotted lines over her body. Some of the markers traced over her womanhood and exposed nipples eliciting a small moan from her. "I suggest you let me go now. Or else a certain friend of my mine will show up and hurt you. Badly." Tarot threatened. "Ha. You mean your boneheaded boy toy?! Don't worry about that. Even if he did find you, my friends will take care of him. Now why don't you relax and make your peace. Little Wiz Diz here is going to watch over you while the little ones do their work." She pointed over to two cats conjoined in the middle as they stretched over a skull shaped pillow. She then skipped up the basement stairs to fetch her supplies. " _Hurry my love."_ Tarot thought as the dolls continued to mark her…

"Seriously? There are a bunch of places she could hide and she chose an abandoned doll factory?" Jon said to Pooka but more to himself. Luckily Jon learned how to track down people by their auras. It was difficult to learn but worth it…

The place in question was called "Happy-go-lucky Toy Factory that was closed for years after it declared bankrupt. He was standing on the roof walking over to the door ready to face what was inside. "Alright, let's hope those combat lessons work." He turned to Pooka and told him to stay out of sight incase things got dangerous…

Jon entered the abandoned factory floor and noticed the quite. There were boxes placed in stacks all over the floor and in the far corners of the walls. It was almost as though nothing was even in here. Jon closed his eyes and focused on an image of Tarot. In the black void of his mind's eye he saw a small red flame. The flame grew as he walked closer to it. His eyes snapped open. "Basement" he murmured. He turned his sight to a door in the far corner of the room and ran toward it. As he got close he placed his hand on the cold surface. "Don't worry babe I'm coming for you." A sudden roar echoed through the room as the boxes began to stir. They exploded as three beasts stirred to life.

One was the same bear that he fought before, the appearance of a giant bear with plaid patches over his body. The looked like a stuffed tiger with blue fur but had what looked like a giant pair of scissors in its midsection with its arms as the handles. The final one looked like a demented sheep with one hand as a hook and the other a buzz saw. On its back were to cymbals with spikes around it. All tree let out an unholy combination of roars and bleating. Jon stood calmly, ready for a fight and he was ready for one. He clenched his fists and spoke an incantation to himself as his fists lit up in blue flames. "Alright, you overgrown toys. Your standing between me and the woman I love. Who's first?!" With his war cry they descended on him ready to rip him to ribbons…

The sound could be heard deep in the basement as Franken Doll and Tarot listened intently for the winner. Suddenly Jon cried out along with the sound of tearing. Then… Silence… "Ha! Your boyfriend should have known better than to come here." Franken Doll laughed. Tarot was speechless as a single tear rand down her cheek. "Oh don't cry honey, your body is about to be used for a high purpose. My purpose." Franken Doll raised a scalpel ready to start with her breasts hopefully she would hold still…

She stopped when she heard a blood curdling yowl cry out and turned around quick enough to see Wiz Diz disintegrating before her very eyes. What looked like wisps of spirits leave their mouths as they disintegrated into nothing. "WIZ-DIZ! WHO DID THIS?!" she shrieked. She spotted Jon as he walked down the stairs calmly. "You must have replaced your brains with stuffing. Paper, dry wool and fire do _not_ mix well. Just ask your little teddy bear. Oh wait. You can't. Cause I burned him." He said deadpan. Tarot lifted her head and smild at her hero. "Jon!" she cried happily. Franken Doll shook with anger as she raised her scalpel. She shrieked as she lunged for Jon but he simply grabbed her arm. She screamed with pain as her arm became engulfed in flames in his grip as she dropped to the ground trying to put out the flames. Jon ran over to Tarot and ripped her shackle out of the wall. They embraced kissing each other like they did so many times before.

"Jon" she cried "I thought you were dead! I'm so happy I was wrong!"

"It's okay babe. I'm hear. Did she hurt you?" he asked gently.

"No. I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"Who cares? He said

"I do silly!" she giggled.

"AAUUGH! My arm. You son of a bitch." They turned to their enemy as she laid on the ground with her left arm missing. She looked at the two with hatred. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot. I'm not going to stop until I have Tarot's parts!" she spat.

"No… This has gone on too far. We're stopping this _tonight."_ Jon said ominously. Pooka suddenly flew down the stairs carrying what appeared to be a piece of wood in his mouth. Franken Doll's eyes bulged as she realized what it was. The cursed Ouija board she found all those years ago. The source of her power! If anything happened to that… "Good job Pooka. Good to see you're good for something." Jon joked. Pooka simply gave him a dirty look as he dropped it in his hands

She shrieked with fury as she leapt forward intending to get it away from him. She was too late… Jon lit it up in his hands…

Franken Doll shrieked I pain as hundreds of spirits of the damned leapt from her body. Jon and Taro looked in shock as her body burned until there was nothing left. Soon there was nothing left of her but a pile of ash. The couple was quite for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Jon was the first to speak. "What was with that board thing?!" he questioned. "Hard to say Jon. By the looks of things, that board she had must have held the tortured spirits from the Salem Witch Trials. They've been trapped for years and became corrupted coming out as the monsters we've now. Now their free… thanks to you." She said sincerely. Jon absorbed her words and groaned loudly…

"You know. For just one night, I would like it if nothing weird happened. Where we could just have a night in, maybe watch a few bad movies. Is that too much to ask for being magick?" Tarot simply smiled at her savior.

"Yes… Yes it is. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Back at the Black Rose mansion Jon laid awake in bed as Tarot slept next to her. He sensed something nearby and followed the disturbance He felt it coming from outside. As he walked out to the balcony, he was treated to a sight. Multiple witches were standing in the garden below looking up to him. All of them smiled gratefully, most of them wearing clothing that appeared colonial. One girl in particular stood out from the group. She wore a red hoodie with devil horns and held two brown cats. She floated up to him and kissed him on the cheeks lovingly. And whispered 'thank you'. She flew back down with the others and walked with them into the garden. As they began to fade and disappeared into the next world, Jon simply smiled as he walked back into the manor…


	8. Return of the Dark Blue One

"Raven, where did you get that dress from?" Jon asked this out of nowhere as he cuddled with her on the bed. She almost choked on the tea she was sipping from. "Where is this coming from my boy?" she asked trying to regain her composure.

"Well, you taught me that all beings give off an energy field. An aura... And I can feel them because of you. But when I look at that dress. I feel nothing. No energy, nothing undead… just a void..." Jon and Raven looked over to the far edge of the room where her Dress of Shadows rested on a chair. Even from a distance they could both feel the darkness emanating from it…

"Huh, I guess it's about time I told someone about that dress." She stood up and walked over to her robe and picked it up. As she walked Jon was sure that she was using some sexy catwalk magick to entice him… and it was working…

"As you know, healing from just a skeleton was extremely painful. So painful that I dove into reading from the books of necro magick I keep around. In one of the pages, I found a spell that called out to me. One that could create an enchanted item. The Dress of Shadows you see now. The more I read about it the more I could feel it calling out to me. So one day I decided to draw up a design and opened a portal to the NetherRealm. These… creatures if you could call them that, came out and took the picture. I tried not to think about it but it haunted the far corners of my mind. When the day I fully healed came, so did they. It was nothing I've ever seen before. Noting I've ever felt before. Form fitting but not tight. Almost like a second skin." As if to illustrate her point the dress, seemed to… meld with her very being. "I've had this for a few months and I have yet to understand all of its secrets. I doubt I will be able to in a day… or a year." This was interesting to Jon…

"Jon you didn't have to come with me tonight. It's just a supply run near the Fae realm. I'm in no trouble." Tarot said. "I know…" Jon stated "but it's such a nice night out and since we don't spend a lot of time together I though we could take a walk. It's a nice night… ACHOOO!" Jon barely finished his sentence when he let out a loud sneeze. "Jon it looks like your allergies are acting up again. It must be from the pollen. Do you want to go inside?" Tarot asked. Jon sniffled slightly. "No. I'm fine. I want to stay out with you. We're in your favorite part of the gardens maybe we can sit down and relax a bit." Tarot smiled at her lover and nodded…

Raven watched from her window as Jon and Tarot walked to edge of the gardens. He smiled as he watched him fawn over her little sister. He was so adorable sometimes. She would almost feel bad if she stole him away from her baby sister… almost…

"Hello Raven… Beloved." She turned in fear when she realized where that voice was coming from. "AZURE!" she shouted at the dark elf. There was something chilling about him. His normally blue eyes were like dark voids with red pupils. "Your remember me. How sweet." He pretended to gush. Raven tried to regain her composure. "I thought you were dead! Tarot killed you! Beheaded you herself!"

"Hm. You knew all this and you didn't come to see me. To free me from that salt prison? There I was floating in the abyss when suddenly a skeletal wraith freed me! The gods work in mysterious ways indeed.

" _Crap!"_ Raven thought. _" Skeletal wraith?! Must have been from that spell I used. It did read that loved ones would be reunited. I guess it meant former loved ones as well."_ "What do you want Azure?!" she barked.

Azure let his tounge hang out and licked the air to remind her of their time together. "I though, before I find our sister and rip her head off with my bare hands, then destroy everyone she ever loved, I would find you and make love to you one last time. What do you say beloved? Shall I give you one last night of pleasure before I slit your throat?"

"I just need a tissue." Jon and Tarot were both shaken when a pillar of fire erupted from Raven's room…

Azure cackled at the pale witch seemingly unharmed from her attack. "You want take my sister fro me Azure. Go ahead and try. I'll make sure you stay dead this time!" Raven shrieked Azure simply raised his hand into the air and sent her flying through the roof. She collapsed next to the gutters as Azure floated towards her unconscious form. "Such a waste. A dark witch of your caliber sprawled out like a drunken whore. It would be so easy to take you one last time…"

His thoughts were halted when Tarot flew up and smashed him through the wall. "Tarot! How good to see you! You saved me the trouble of finding you myself!" he cackled. Tarot launched a barrage of lighting intending to vaporize him. Azure conjured a pink shield to block her attack. "This time I'm not just stopping at your head. I'm going to cut you into piece until there is nothing left!" Tarot proclaimed.

"How coincidental! I was just thinking about doing the same thing to you!" Azure brought the nearby bathtub to life as he used the pipes to grab Tarot in an attempt to drown her. "You and your sister are so predictable. You never even think of using your environment as a weapon!" He pulled tarot to the bottom of the tub as it rapidly filled with water. She thrashed her legs, trying to escape. "I heard that some of your witch sisters were drowned for practicing the craft. How fitting that you meet the same fate. Tarots legs slowed down as the water filled her lungs as Azure laughed maniacally.

"Not so fast, you zombie smurf!" Jon leapt through the window with both fists clenched and in flames as he began to beat on Azure without mercy. "You okay baby?" he asked as Tarot rose up coughing up water. "Yes my love. I'll be fine." She gasped. With that reassurance Jon continued to pummel on the dark elf. Each hit not only bruising him but burning the bruises him. "Big mistake pal! You should have never crawled out of your cell! When I'm done with you, your gonna wish you were back there with no head…"

"ENOUGH!" Azure cried as he force choked Jon. "You love this redheaded cow so much! You can die with her!" he plunged his head into a nearby toilet intending to flush him like the fecal matter he is. He resumed drowning Tarot in the bathtub intending to drown them both at the same time. "How romantic! Two lovers' drowning in the same room together. Maybe I should drown your boyfriend in the tub with you so you can kiss each other goodbye!"

A large blast of power came from nowhere as he was pushed back outside while releasing his grip on Tarot and Jon. "Of course! The witch mother has come to save her spawn." Mother stood beside her children and their lover, her hand raised and smoking from her attack. "My children do not need help dealing with you dark elf… They are more powerful than you will ever know." Jon and Tarot stepped outside with Raven as Jon conjured a small amount of heat from himself to dry both him and Tarot. "How adorable. The Skeleton Man picked up a few magick tricks since the last time we met. What's wrong? Did the… what does your kind call it… swirly? Give you a cold?" he chuckled.

Jon clenched his fist as flames erupted again. "I'm gonna push these spikes so far down your throat you Twilight reject." He threatened.

"So arrogant… so overconfident… you humans are all the same. It will be your…" he barely finished there sentence before he was bombarded with flame and lighting. The family had had enough. Azure was going to die tonight…

They were all knocked out as Azure sent a shockwave across the floor. They laid unconscious and smoking with Jon in Raven's bosom, naturally. Azure lifted into the air with a rise of his hand and picked up the sword of the Gods ready to do what he dreamed of doing for so long. He raised his sword ready to decapitate. "So many heads. Where to start? Ah, with this one!" he struck downwards towards…

( _To be continued: P. Don't worry_. _Everyone lives (cough) spoilers. Anyway, this is the first of a couple of new chapters I going to publish. This is the first part of the two parter I'm making and the first installment of three new chapters I'm creating for you guys! Sort of my Hexmas present to you all hence I'm trying to get it all done before the holidays. If you guys are reading this and liking this let me know in the reviews please. Much as I like writing these, I don't want to feel like this is all for nothing. Thank you and goodnight my fanficers.)_


	9. The Dress of Shadows

Boo cat hissed and growled as she lunged towards Azure clawing his eyes out. "Don't touch my friends!" she cried. Azure cried out in pain as the sword scalped Jon. The pain woke him up with a yelp. "You house cat. I'll skin you alive!" Boo Cat let out an eep as she ran off with Azure hot on her trail.

"He scalped me! That son of a bitch scalped me!" Jon cried. He picked up his as his wound bled. "Relax boy. It looks worse than it is. Just heal yourself." Raven rolled her eyes at Jon being melodramatic. "At least you still have the rest of your head still attached." Tarot kneeled towards Jon ignoring her sister's callousness. "Here. Let me heal that for you." She said tenderly. Her hands glowed pink, conjuring her healing spell. "Don't worry babe. I got this." Jon placed his bleeding scalp on his head and turned it so it fit. He then placed his hand over the wound and set it ablaze with his fire. The wound healed itself instantly causing no discomfort to Jon.

"Oh, why did you have to heal that?" Raven cooed. "You would have looked adorable without your hair. Like a hunky Friar Tuck." She laughed her own joke as Jon and Tarot just looked at her. "You're lucky there is a murderous elf on the loose…"

"Wretched feline! Your days on this earth are over!" Azure slashed rapidly trying to cut Boo to ribbons. Boo was barely able to stay ahead of him. "What? Would an apology help?" she said in fear. She ran into a dead as Azure lunged the sword towards her. She leapt up ad landed on the flat surface as she kicked Azure. She scratched his eyes again when suddenly his arms shot up and wrapped his fingers around her neck. She wriggled pathetically as she tried to get free.

"Squirm feline! I want to see the light leave your eyes as I crush your throat!" he said sadistically. A pink beam shot through his chest and he turned around to see mother with her fingers raised ready to take another shot.

"Gods of the black well curse you and your family!" he shouted.

"Curse all you want Azure, you will never leave this room alive." Tarot tried to warn her mom that he was too fast but she was too late Azure leapt toward her and pushed her into a nearby wall. A small wisp of smoke rose from Azure's hands and connected with Mother's forehead as her eyes became white and her face froze with a look of pure terror. "There are worst things than death, witch mother have a taste of yours…

Inside Mother's head, she was tied naked to a stake and forced to watch as her daughters burned to death. "I was forced to exist inside an isolated cell without a head for years! You can't imagine how that can twist your mind… Break it! But you will learn… Yes. You will suffer before your lives blink out…"

Tarot snuck up behind him and used her magick to blast his head and release her mother. Azure backhanded her with the back of his fist as Raven summoned summoned a flaming snake to devour him. For a minute, it seemed to work until he summoned broken shards of wood and stabbed her in the legs and arms. She creamed in pain.

Jon cried out when he saw her hurt and blasted Azure with a column of fire. Azure laughed it off as he summoned a shield. "Oh good all of the flies are in the spider's web! Now we can start the real fun!" He raised his hands as multiple tendrils of smoke rose from him and attached themselves to the heroes heads. One after the other they all fell to the ground with tears in their eyes and terror stricken faces.

"The great Dark Shadow has fallen upon the house of the Black Rose and all those who dwell in it are lost. What images will haunt you in the end? What horrors will send you to the world of the dead?"

Jon cowered in fear as grey aliens with female bodies, sasquatches and spiders surrounded him.

"What scares the Graveyard Guardian? The Skeleton Man? Insects? Imaginary beasts?! Childhood fears that cause you to scream so loud… Truly proof of an infantile race!

"I've already glimpsed your fears witch mother. Seeing your daughters burned at the stake. The feeling of hopelessness. Knowing you are helpless to free them of give them comfort. A torture well deserved!" Azure cackled sadistically…

"What of the sword maiden?" Tarot could only look on frozen in fear as the Headless Horseman looked down on her. "The witch that cut my head off, afraid of a headless spirit?! The gods are just indeed." He laughed

"And what of my former pale lover?" All around her shadows of men and women pointed at her… pointed at her breasts berating her. Cutting into her with words like daggers as they insulted her. Calling her a whore, a slut because of her large breasts until her self-esteem crumbles. "Hmph. Mankind inflicts mental scars as easily as it does physical ones."

Back in the real world, Azure was reveling in his supposed victory. His opponents slipping further and further away. Becoming more and more consumed by their own fears. "Praise the Dark Gods for rewarding me with this moment. Praise them for granting me my _revenge_!"

Back in Jon's mind, he cowered as his fears converged on him. " _No!"_ he thought _"I fought worse than this! I won't let myself die like this. Not today!"_ Jon's hand lit up again and he aimed his fire for Azure…

"No! My daughters! Please no…?" Mother awoke from nightmare as Azure's spell vanished. She, Tarot and Raven looked as Jon hand was smoking and Azure was on the floor clutching his lower half in pain. "Never mess with my Lovers again" Jon said seriously.

"Did you just…?" Tarot asked

"Yeah. I did" he replied.

"Kill…you… kill you all" Azure strained. Raven noticed a black sleeve that looked familiar under the dark elf. "No…" she said grimly. "I don't think you're hurting anyone ever again." With a wave of her hand, Azure suddenly fell into the dress as if it suddenly became a trap door. At the least minute Azure grabbed edge and tried to hold on. "NO. NOT AGAIN. I WON'T BE TAKEN AGAIN!" Below, necro creatures grabbed for him. Intending to drag him down into their realm. As Jon stood over him, he decided he had enough. This… thing has been terrorizing his loved ones from two long. He raised his boot and with one stamp, Azure fell into the pit. His screams becoming distant echoes as he faded from our world….

"What happened to him? Did he disappear?" Tarot asked as she carried Boo Cat who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"It seems like it. Bastard…AARGH!" Raven pulled the stakes out of her arms, legs and hips and healed them quickly."…I was hoping the necro things would come out and battle him. I didn't expect him to just vanish into the fabric." She picked up the dress and looked at it. The dress looked as though it wasn't a portal to a dark dimension where her ex-lover was suffering. She smiled widely. "I guess a little black dress is a girl's best friend."

"Yay! We won again! Go Team Witchy" Boo squealed. Raven rolled her eyes.

Mother walked over to Jon and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he simply stared off into the distance. "Thank you Jon Webb. You saved us all. I'm proud that my daughters found such a wonderful man." The moment was ruined when Jon started sneezing again and snot started dripping down his nose.

"DAMN IT ALL!" he screamed. "This is no how the night was supposed to turn out!" All four of the witches and werecat were taken aback by his sudden outburst. "What's wrong with him _now_?" Raven asked. "I don't know…" Tarot murmured. Boo cowered in fear of what he might do next.

"I didn't want to do this way. I wanted to do it all romantic like. But to hell with it…" he kneeled down in front of Tarot. Her first love…

"Tarot…Rowan… Will you make me the happiest…ACHOO… gravedigger in the world… be my witchy-bride… and marry me?" he presented her with a diamond ring with skeleton decorations. The scene would have been a lot sweeter if his nose wasn't running and dribbling down his chin.

"YES" she cried. Raven and were both shocked at his answer as Mother smiled.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm already in danger and I've dealt with it. I've fought the undead, the _dead_ dead…"

"YES!"

"I'm already learning magick from your sister and I've just went toe-to-toe with a dark elf vampire. I can defend myself and you so just give it some thought…"

She grabbed his head to make her point clear "Jon! I said yes! I will marry you! I will be your witchy-bride. In this realm…the next realm and the one to come!"

"Oh" Jon said stupidly. He started smiling. Again this would have been better if his nose wasn't running. "You've made me the happiest man alive!" he snorted. They kissed each other deeply, somehow ignoring the mucus.

"Oh gross! He didn't even wipe his face?! I can't believe I kissed that!" she exclaimed.

"Hush Raven. You're ruining the moment." Mother suggested.

"Yay! Marriage time!" Boo squealed. She grabbed Jon and Raven's hands as she pulled them to the gardens. "Come one you happy couple. It's time for the bachelor and bachelorette party!"

Jon, naturally was completely confused and caught off guard but Tarot was all for it. "She's right. Time for on last night of fun before we settle down." She pointed her finger at his crotch and his clothes suddenly disappeared. Raven rolled her eyes at the three but that didn't stop her from joining in. "I can't believe this is actually happening." She resigned. "Oh well. At least the sex will be fun" she rubbed her hands together ready for the party. "Are you coming along, mother?" she asked.

Mother turned to the manor. "No. you kids have your fun. I'll get him later… to help him fit for his tux" she said with fake innocence.

"W-wait a minute!" Jon exclaimed

"Oh how cute. It thinks it has a say in the matter." Raven licked her lips greedily. Jon turned to look at Tarot who simply shrugged. "You said you were ready." She stated.

"You heard your future wife!" Boo shuddered. "But first, wipe your nose! Even _have_ to have standards!"


	10. Skeleton Man's Grave Relations

_(A/N: I was a little disappointed when Tarot #94 came out. With the way Jim Balent Explaied the story, you thought there was going to be an actual fight between Jon and Crypt Chick but no. They just ended up fighting statues. Boo.)_

This was not going to be easy. Jon knew ho his ex-girlfriend was with his new lovers and telling her the news might push her over the edge… but she was going to find out sooner or later so it might as well be from someone she cares about. He decided to do it in another graveyard as not to wake up his ghost friends with her shrieking. Luckily there was abandoned one not that far…

"Brandi… Crypt Chick…" Jon began carefully. She did not look happy. Granted she was never happy being a ghost and all but she looked extra upset tonight. "… There's something I have to talk to you about."

She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You're getting married to that redheaded witch of yours. News travel fast in the world of the dead."

"So… are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm real happy for you. While living your life with some hot redhead, her big boobed sister, and some random cat lady, I'm sitting here walking the tombstones with nothing but eternity to look after… Whoop-de-fucking-doo!" she raged.

Jon was speechless from what she said. She must have read his mind. "Yes Jon. I was watching you in the gardens. You said you were a one woman kind of guy but you looked pretty damn happy with that cat girl sucking your dick. You couldn't have sex with me anymore, so you found some big boobed girls and their mom. One woman… yeah right."

Jon said nothing as she let her run out of steam before he started again. "Look…Brandi. I'm here because I care about you. I know you say we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forget about you. I came here because I want to see if you're alright with all this.

She rushed towards Jon and ran her fingers through his chest as he grabbed his heart. He grunted in pain. "You want to know how I feel so bad?! I'll tell you! DEAD! While you're out there having fun, eating, having sex. I'M. FUCKING. DEAD!" she squeezed his heart as though she was trying to kill him. She leaned in close to him. "You wan to really know how I feel?" she asked with chilling calmness. "All I have to do is crush your heart then you'll know how I feel."

"No!" Jon begged "Don't… your soul." He gasped as she applied more pressure.

"But didn't you want to know how I feel? This is the best way how." She suddenly let go of Jon as she became bored with this game. "Like I would really kill you. But you know… I could always change my mind. So to answer your question: your _ex-girlfriend_ doesn't care anymore. I don't!" Her 'skin' suddenly disappeared, leaving behind her skeleton, yet she remained causal from this. Jon was shocked from her transformation. "Relax…" she assured. "…Just a trick I learned. Gives me something to do in the face of eternity." Her 'skin' returned… but not her clothes.

"Don't you have… friends to hang out with? In the graveyard…" Jon trailed off.

She huffed at his question. "What? The other ghosts? Ha! They have their own problems. Some are lost… real downers. The worst are the Shrouds…" Jon raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Shrouds?"

Crypt Chick pointed to the statues that surrounded them. All of them appearing like skeletons. Most in hoods holding various objects. "I guess you can call them statues, but their 'alive' I assure you. Tortures souls cling to their lost humanity. They are desperate to become human again, so they inhabit these statues. Haven't you ever looked at a cemetery and had that feeling they were looking right back at you?" Jon suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He felt as though one of them was looking at him right now. Its empty eye socket staring into his soul…

"Now that you mention it… yeah… I do." Crypt Chick tapped her finger against one of them as though trying to wake it up. "Hey! I know you can hear us! Say something you stupid spook!" she turned her back to it. "See? I told you nothing. No use wasting our time with these losers…" The Shroud in front of her suddenly jumped out and grabbed her. One of its cold dead hands grasping her breasts while the other when lower… Jon leapt into action as he struggled to free his ghost friend. "Can't you phase through it?!" he blurted out.

"Ugh. No. I don't know who makes up these rules… Maybe there's a ghost inside this thing just get me out of here!" she screamed. With a small chant, Jon hands became engulfed in blue fire as he grasped the statue at the base. He pulled with all his might as a specter suddenly slithered out. It screamed as though in pain as it dissolved into nothingness… Without a ghost inhabiting it, Crypt Chick phased through the statue. "Ugh my hero…" she said. It was meant to sound sarcastic but Jon could tell there was some sincerity in her voice.

Jon smiled smugly. It wasn't often he would be the one saving the girl. "No problem, Crypt Chick" he said confidently. He didn't even notice the female Shroud reaching for him from behind. He shoved him into her stone cleavage with intent to suffocate him so she could take his body. Jon struggled futilely trying to get out. "Yeah, no problem at all." Crypt Chick said with complete sarcasm. She decided to rush to her 'hero' but was suddenly captured by a praying Shroud. "Another one?!" she exclaimed "FUCK… OFFF!" She kicked it so hard the ghost flew out instantly. She the lunged for the angel Shroud and ripped the angel Shroud right out, saving Jon and returning the favor. "There… that makes us even." Jon melted the arm's statues as he finally got free. He took several deep breaths before he turned to her. "Thanks Brandi. That was too close for comfort!"

"Death by stone boobies." She chuckled. "Quite the way to, don't you think?" she grabbed Jon with intent to get them both out of the graveyard before anymore statues decided to get grabby. Unfortunately, Jon was traded one pair of boobs for one a bit less… solid. "Uh Crypt Chick… your boobs…"

"Yeah so? You should be used to this by now. Shut up and enjoy the ride. Live a little…"


	11. The Night before Hexmas

(A/N: As I type on my keyboard, I must tell you today

That this may be last post in a while, I must say

And I deeply apologize, it's not you it's me!

Simply being preoccupied with work, school and family

You may have just noticed I'm speaking in rhyme

Just keeping with the theme, what with it being holiday time!

So as I finish my work, editing so it can be just right

Happy holidays to you my fellow fanficers! And to all a good night!)

For the past two years, it has made Tarot's holidays of nightmare instead of something to be enjoyed… The Krampus. A tribe of long tonged goat people that come during the fifth of December to punish children they deem naughty and take them away from their homes, all while their parents are hypnotized from the creature's bells. She failed to stop them the first year and with her sister's help only managed to annoy them. This year she received a disturbing message… That the Krampus were coming right to her front door…

Tarot, Jon and Raven stood side by side outside the mansion expecting Krampus to appear in a flash of fire and brimstone. But he did not… he had a better idea as he clicked his fingernails together in the distance. With a ring of his bell, he bewitched the two witch sisters as they smiled widely disrobed themselves, completely unaware of the fact that it was freezing. Jon shook them and yelled at them to snap out of it, but it was all or naught. "Krampus…" he growled. With a laugh and a prance, he appeared in front of them, telling them that it was his plan. "They stopped me twice in a row by answering children's begging, but not this time. This time I will have my fun." Jon growled as he begun to literally steam. "You better release them from your spell or I'm going to…" Krampus laughed loudly at the blonde man, amused with his empty threats. "A mere mortal like _you,_ thinking you can take me?!" With a roar, he summoned a bolt of flame and threw it towards the yule devil. It exploded in a blue plume… Krampus stood completely unharmed but with a scowl on his face. Jon leapt towards him ignoring the fact that his attack did nothing a landing a hook on his nose again leaving no damage. Krampus simply cackled at Jon's attempt to hurt him and grabbed his basket. "My turn…" he laughed as he shoved it over Jon's head then kicked him aside. With him done with he turned his attention to the two witches and commanded them to head over to a nearby decorated pine tree. They bent over, their butts in the air as Krampus whipped them with glee. They felt no pain but pleasure as the birch whips bit into their skin. He ran his serpentine lounge over their bottoms as they glowed red from the whipping.

By the time Jon burned his way out of the barrel he had enough, he saw the Krampus dressing the Tarot and Raven with Christmas lights. "That's enough! Come over here so I can kick your ass you horned freak!" His entire body lit up in blue flames ready to incinerate the devil but he simply laughed. "Can you not see these women want me to play with them? You need to lighten up and I know just how to help you." With a wave of his arm, an eruption of fire and in the center was a feminine figure. "Oh no… not this again…" he groaned.

The fire dissipated and there stood another Krampus… but a female version for the Skeleton Man. She had horns with bells wrapped around one of them, a tail and carried a birch branch with full intent of what to do with it. "Oh yes! I've been waiting for the opportunity to meet you, Skeleton Man! I've heard _so_ much about you and I just had to meet you myself!" Without another word, she leapt towards him, her birch branch raised. Before he could react, she jumped over his head and whipped him. As he tried to run, the she-Krampus ran after him. Laughing wildly as she chased her prey. Jon tried to counterattack with a stream of fire but she simply inhaled it. She then turned around and farted it back towards him with a loud 'BRRRP!' The force (and the smell) was enough to knock him onto his back. She blushed from her lewd act as she leapt and landed on top of him. This went better than she planned! She had him and it was so easy. She bent down and parted her lips as she shoved her long tongue into his mouth. She blushed from her stolen. Jon was not as happy. He turned his head and spit into the snow. "Oh don't be like that! You loved it!"

"NO. I. DIDN'T!" his fist lit up again as he forced it into her jaw. It exploded on impact but the only thing that changed on her face was a small layer of smoke. For a second she looked genuinely hurt but was soon replaced with a look of pure fury. A blood curdling shriek erupted from her mouth as she raised her claws and bared her fangs ready to tear him apart. "You don't want to have some fun?! Fine! Time to punish!"

"WAIT!" he cried fearfully.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. Jon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a paper bag. She-Krampus snatched it out of his hands. She looked inside as her eyes widened in surprise...

She looked at the bag of apples and oranges like it was a diamond suitcase filled with money. Her eyes darted between the bag and the man in front of him. Soon a smile began to widen as she began to laugh with glee.

"I accept!" she cried unexpectedly. She leaned down and began to kiss Jon all over his face. Licking and smooching until his face was covered in saliva.

"Okay…"

The Krampus laughed at his victory. He finally got his revenge on the naughty witches who ruined his hunt not once, but twice! "Ha-ha! How does it feel? To be humiliated in such a way. To have _your_ bodies defiled in such a way. And we have only just begun." He approached the pale skinned one and ripped her thong off, ready to claim them as his permanently. "Perhaps after I am done with you, I will share you with my brothers. Tis a season for generosity after all!"

"You get away from them" he heard as a familiar flame slammed against the back of his head. He turned around and rolled his eyes. There he was again. The blonde skeleton… "You again!" he said indignantly. "I thought for sure she took care of you." The She-Krampus leapt out of nowhere as she grabbed his horns and pulled backwards, throwing him good distance. Krampus raised his head and could not believe his eyes. The She-Krampus, a sister from her own dimension was standing with the Skeleton Man, crouched on the ground next to Jon both of them ready for a fight." Sister. Why are you standing with this mortal?! He wishes to defend these two atrocities" she simply raised the paper bag she held and pulled out a red apple. He simply nodded… "I see… very well then…" with a burst of flame he conjured another birch branch. With both hands holding the tools of his people, he steeled himself. He did not think he would have to fight one of his own that night…

Jon stood in the snow triumphant. His entire body covered in claw marks and both eyes blackened from the fight. But it was done. The Krampus laid unconscious in front of him. Covered in bite marks and burns. The She-Krampus next to him knelt down and picked him up fireman style. "Thanks for the help." he said.

"Oh don't worry" she said strangely seductively. "it's the very least I can do." She strutted away from him as she prepared to teleport herself and her passenger back to their dimension but not before turning her head and blowing a kiss at her. He wondered this for a moment before decideing to forget about it. He rushed back to Tarot and Raven as they began to come to.

Raven winced at her pained backside. The welts stung her badly. "What the hell happened? Its not even sunrise yet and the Krampus is gone."

Tarot shrugged, unsure herself. "Maybe Jon surprised us both and managed to defeat him on his own." She said doubtfully.

"Oh don't worry girls…" he said, surprising them both as he grabbed their aching buttocks. They didn't notice that he was using his magick to heal them both and began htting his chest playfully. They laughed jokily at Jon's lewdness as he Tarot in for a kiss. Happy that she was alright. Raven tapped his shoulder and tapped her foot indicating what she wanted. Turned to her and kissed her as well. Their tounges dancing as Tarot watched giggling. Raven always preferred French kissing to regular ones. Raven stealthily lifted her hand and flicked Jon in his groin, her magick causing him to suddenly release. He back off as he gasped at the growing wet spot on his pants.

"Raven!" Jon and Tarot groaned angrily at her as she smiled coyly. It was hard for Jon to be angry at her from his orgasm. Raven crossed her arms. "What?! Just trying to get Jon in the old Christmas mood!" she laughed. "Speaking of which, how on earth did you manage to defeat the Krampus?"

"Oh. He summoned another one but I managed to convince her to help me out."

" _Really_?" Tarot and Raven raised their eyebrows, noticing the feminine pronoun and getting a good idea what he meant by help.

"I-it's not what you think!" he sputtered "I read that the only weakness a Krampus has is to give them apples and oranges. I didn't think it would actually work. Good thing it did…"

"What obscure and twisted tome told you that _fruit_ would be a good way to deal with spank happy demons?" Raven inquired.

"Wikipedia." Jon shrugged casually.


	12. Christmas with the Krampus

_(A/N: Let me start by apologizing for being inactive for so long. I'm sure some people have forgotten about my page since I haven't written for "The Skeleton Man Chronicles" for almost a year. For those of you loyal enough to stay, I applaud you and present you my Gift to you. A new chapter introducing a new regular character! Merry Christmas to the lot of you!_

Jon always tended to drool when he snored. Just ask the ladies at the Black Rose Manor. The only thing that could stop him was if somebody woke him up. Like the current female rustling under his covers. Jon stirred awake from his sleep in pleasure but mostly in annoyance at the assumed werecat playing with him.

"Boo…" he muttered "I thought I told you to knock this off! How did you even get inside the house?"

"Who is this 'Boo' you're talking about, sexy? Is that one of those little names you humans like to give each other?" It was a voice that Jon only heard once and he hoped it would be the last time. He immediately tried to jump out of the bed but was weighed down by his unwelcome guest. He flipped the covers and saw who was pleasuring him. The first thing he noticed was her long, serpentine tongue licking his top as her clawed hand massage his balls. The mischievous smile on her face went eerily well with the horns on top of her head, an assortment of balls tied around one of them as her tail wagging happily. Her solid yellow eyes stared right into his, as though she was trying to look directly into his soul.

"Good Morning!" the She-Krampus squealed as she wrapped her whole tongue around him and swallowed him whole. Jon tried to fight back but was suddenly overcome with pleasure. He was used to oral sex before but not like this. Her tongue worked in a way that felt like an oil covered hand job.

Jon tried to gather enough of his thoughts to cast a spell to fight back or at the very least push her away. "W-What the hell are you doing here?! What do you want?!". The She- Krampus tried to talk back but since her mouth was full all her words came out as mumbles. The vibrations from her talking combined with the fellatio made him lose control as he came explosively down her mouth. She swallowed his release with glee with each audible gulp and finally released him from her grip.

"Tee-Hee! Our first mouth game! You came with such force. Your so delicious!" she licked her lips as she blushed ready for more but Jon wasn't interested as he rolled off the floor and crawled towards the corner of his room. He managed to mumble a few magic words to summon a fire ball and readied himself for a fight. "Now, now none of that. I didn't come a fight. I just want to spend time with my new mate." She said with a wink. Jon's fireball puffed out from her words. She crawled towards him like a cat and settled down next to him.

"Mate?! What are you talking about?!" The She-Krampus giggled and with a wave of her hands she conjured a paper bag. The same paper bag that Jon gave her. She pulled out one of the apples inside and took a bite, a look of pure bliss on her face as she enjoyed the juiciness and flavor. "Remember when you gave me this fruit? In my home dimension this is a symbol of love. Fruit this fresh and delicious is extremely hard to come by. Finding this many means that you care an awful lot about someone close to you. A _lover…"_ she leapt on top of Jon and pressed her breasts against his chest. "Now I get going to stay on the surface world with you! And were going to be together forever!" She laughed as she wrapped Jon in her arms and gave him a big hug. Her tail leapt to live and curled into a heart shape to get her point across but Jon felt differently. _"I need help..."_ he thought….

It was surprisingly easy to convince her to put a blanket over her and quietly get into his car. What was difficult was keeping her hands to herself. She was extremely curious about her surrounding as she played with the car buttons and watched the windows go up and down. She kept asking questions about how the car could move without anything to pull it and where they were going. He almost had to fight her to keep her inside and not jump out to look inside one of the stores they past. She wouldn't stop drooling from passing the cake shop. She managed to get out of the car to scare and punish a few school children ditching school. Luckily, he managed to convince them she was just in a costume as he carried her flailing form back into the car. "Just one spanking! It won't even leave a mark! I promise!" she cried. Though there was no real damage, the children would most likely not try ditching again as they ran back to the local school…

Raven and Tarot were both shocked when Jon walk in with a Krampus riding piggyback. "What the hell is _that_ thing doing here and why is it hugging you?!" Raven shrieked. The She-Krampus hissed at the naughty dark witch. Tarot quietly readied herseld to hit the She-Krampus with every spell she her from saveing the children who called for her help was one thing but invading her home twice and kidnapping her lover was unforgivable…

"Everyone calm down! She's not here to fight" Jon stated hoping to calm them down. The two witches were not ready to lower their guard but were willing to listen Jon sighed in relief. He suggested they all moved to the kitchen area to talk about what to do next. After getting the guest to stop raiding the fridge he explained their situation.

"Never!" Raven hissed. "I am _not_ letting that thing become your plaything Jon! You're _my_ of Discussion!" Raven turned her head to Tarot who gave her a pointed look. "I mean… He is betrothed to Tarot and I doubt she will be willing to share any more than she has to." The She-Krampus tilted her head in curiosity at Tarot. "What do you mean 'betrothed'" she asked. Tarot showed her ring to the creature.

"This ring has the same meaning as your fruit. It means Jon and I are to be wedded. We are to be together through this life and the next."

"And since she was asked first, that means she can choose who she can be with. Mostly other humans and not furry goat people" Raven smirked. Jon simply rolled his eyes. Raven could be so possessive sometimes. "So how about you leave before we make you leave." Raven made a shooing motion to get her point across.

"But-but I don't want to leave. The human world is so pretty and there are so many things and foods I want to try." Her lipped quivered and her eyes went wide. "Please don't make me go back! You don't know what it's like back home. It smells bad and all the other Krampusus always get drunk and try to have their way with me. I want to stay up here and play with Jon and try that iced cream stuff I always hear about!" The trio wasn't sure what to think. A Krampus; a creature dedicated to punishing children and was wreaking havoc on them a few days ago, on her knees begging them not to kick her out. "Okay you stay here. We need to have a talk before we decide."

Tarot, Raven and Jon stepped outside to decide what to do with their new guest. "So, what do you guys think?" Jon asked.

"Were not seriously considering keeping that thing." Raven said. "Her species has caused nothing but trouble for us. The drugging, the insults, the _spankings_ and now one of them want to live in our house. Never!" she hissed. "Tarot, you agree with me, right? Right?" Tarot didn't answer as she was deep in thought. "… Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea" she stated.

"Seriously?!" Jon and Raven cried at the same time. Tarot simply nodded and continued. "Every encounter we have with the Krampus doesn't end well for us. They manage to overpower us each time and none of our spells do any lasting damage. Now we might have an edge. One of their own is willing to help us. If she is willing to come to our side and help us, it would be unwise to just get rid of her. If we did she might come back for revenge"

"You do realize what she wants from me right?" Jon asked. Tarot smirked at her beloved. "Well you _do_ have that effect on us ladies don't you. If having sex with you is all she is looking for then that's a price I'm fine with." Jon blushed, surprised at her her nonchalance at this issue. When they returned to the kitchen they found the She-Krampus on the table holding Pooka. "Who's a pwetty kitty. You are! Yes, you are!" Both their tails waggled enjoying each other's company as she turned her head towards the others. "Hello!" she said. Raven stared daggers at Pooka as he flew from the room. "Fur-faced traitor!" she muttered.

Jon stepped towards her. "We've had a talk and we've come to a decision. You can stay here with us." She slowly began to smile until she was beaming ear to pointy ear. She suddenly leapt up and crushed her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed like wildly. "I promise to be the best lover you ever had!" she cried. Jon had to calm her down before he could talk again. "I wouldn't get too excited! If you're going to stay here you have to follow our rules." She titled her head not understanding. "First off all do you have a name?" he asked

"A… name? No, my kind doesn't use stuff like that. We know who we are." She shrugged

"Well, were going to have to give you one." Jon looked at the bells wrapped around her horn and leg. Noticing the holiday theme, a thought came to mind. "How about… Tinsel?"

"Tin…Sel" she sounded out. "I like it! It's cute! Like me!" Tinsel grinned. Tarot stepped forward ready to lay down the law with their new house mate. "Okay enough pleasantries. Now, about the rules: The first rule is that you must ask Jon before having sex with him. Even with a fiancé and multiple lovers, he can still be shy and consent is important to him. The next rule is that if you are to stay here you should be useful. If you don't know how to clean you will have to. No leaving any messes. Do you know ant glamour spells to look human?" Tinsel nodded. "Good you need it if you plan on going into town to try the local Ice-cream parlor. Not all humans are as accepting of the supernatural as we are. This next rule is the most important one: You cannot just go around blindly punishing children. That is not how we do things. We do fight bad people, however and you can help us with that. Finally… since I am his first lover I automatically get first dibs on him at all times. I am willing to share with him but only if you behave and obey the rules. Understood?"

Tinsel stared into Tarot eyes and realized that she was serious. She released herself from Jon and approached her. "Okay" she simply said. If that is what I have to do to stay up here, I will follow those rules." Her sudden maturity surprised them all. "Okay then its settled. Welcome to the Black Rose Manor."

"Hooray!" She cried in excitement and suddenly grabbed Tarot in a monster bear hug. Tarot was surprised at her sudden mood changes. "Hey! If he offered treasures to both of us, does this mean that were like sisters now? I never had a sister before just brothers. I can already tell this is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay, okay. Everyone's happy. Now how about you let Tarot go before you crush her." Jon said as he put her hands on Tinsel's shoulders. Tinsel released Tarot and turned around the press her chest against Jon. "Oooooo! Ready to consummate our relationship already? Let's hurry up and find a bedroom. Hey sister! Can we play now? Can we huh huh?!".

Raven groaned, both palms covering her face. "This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening."

 _(A/N:There you go. A new member has been added to Jon's little harem. Pretty sure if I ever do a chapter with Tinsel and Boo they would become instant Bffs. ;) Let me know how you feel about this chapter and feel free to leave a few suggestions on what you want to see next!)_


End file.
